


Skype Sex

by freshwoods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshwoods/pseuds/freshwoods
Summary: For the prompt: "Skype sex while Bucky is in Wakanda"basically what it says on the tin





	Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [my tumblr](https://freshwoods.tumblr.com/)

In a deserted warehouse in an anonymous city somewhere in Eastern Europe, Steve takes the battered laptop out of his bag. It’s late, and the concrete building is too decrepit for anyone else to be around. Steve listens carefully for a moment anyway, adjusting the blanket roll propped beneath him. Silence.

His last mission was a success, and he has to wait until dawn for his extraction. The laptop takes a while to boot up, but when it does, he goes through the motions Shuri showed him—checking that the IP address bounces off at least 3 different towers around the world before he opens the skype app.

It doesn’t take long for the video on the other end to come on, even if it is well into the small hours of the night in Wakanda.

“Steve.” Bucky’s warm, gruff voice greets him a moment after his face appears, eyes a little sleep-soft as he smiles.

“Did I wake you?” Steve asks tentatively. He watches Bucky run his hand through his hair—pushing loose strands back toward the half-up/half-down look he’s been sporting a lot lately.

Bucky shrugs, but his lips curve. “Yeah, but I like waking up to your face.”

Steve groans, shifting the laptop closer. “Buck, you can’t just say things like that.”

But Bucky just shifts on his bed, his shirt exposing more of the column of his throat when he moves, like a button came undone in his sleep. “But I like to.” Bucky’s eyes squint in a playful grin. “Besides, there’s no one else around, Stevie.”

Steve looks away from Bucky’s pixelated face, once more sweeping his eyes over the abandoned building, but looks back to the screen when Bucky speaks again. “Are you alone?”

The screen freezes for a moment on Bucky with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Steve wants to look away, but keeps his eyes glued to that mouth until the stream catches up to real time again. Steve clears his throat. “For now. Why?”

Steve’s view shifts once more, onto the flat surface of Bucky’s cot, he thinks, when he’s suddenly looking up at Bucky from between his legs. Bucky’s hand reaches up, plucking at the buttons of his tunic, slowly undoing them. “Because,” Bucky chuckles, a deep, low sound that’s always managed to _do things_ to Steve, “there’s a few more things I wanna say to you, Pal, and I don’t want anyone else overhearing.”

Steve presses his back against the wall, cool even through his clothing. “Yeah, Buck,” and he can’t believe his voice sounds so gravely to his own ears already, just at the suggestion of what he thinks Bucky’s looking for right now, “like what?”

Bucky hums in consideration, leaning closer to his screen as if to scan Steve’s face. Steve gets a wonderful view of his still-flushed skin, the way his eyes track, heavy, like a caress over the screen, his sinful lips. “Like I wish you were really here waking me up in the middle of the night.”

Steve sighs, lifting a hand to smooth back his hair just to have something to do besides focusing on the seductive timbre of the other man’s voice. “Bucky…”

Bucky makes a pleased sound, leaning back, so that Steve gets a view of all of him, the line of his body rising up and up. Bucky trails his hand up that expanse, exposing more of his chest where he’d undone the buttons. “How would you do it, Stevie? Would you sneak in here in the dead of night hoping I would still be asleep, or would you want me up and ready, waiting for you?” He’s not expecting it when Bucky hand keep trailing down, and down, past his waist, to—oh, _god_ , cup against the _very firm_ outline in his slacks. Steve sucks in a sharp breath while Bucky gives himself a slow rub. Bucky cocks his head as if waiting for an answer, but Steve has none to give, transfixed by Bucky’s pale fingers made even paler by the light of the screen.

Finally, frantically, Steve finds his voice, fingers gripping hard at the sides of his laptop. “That depends, Buck. Would you be naked for me?”

Bucky’s hand over his bulge stops for a moment, before he grins at the screen, seemingly satisfied with Steve finally playing along. “Hmm. I could be, if you asked the right way.” His gaze turns smoldering and Steve can feel it even with the thousands of miles between them. He resumes his leisurely strokes. “Or I could stay just like this, make you work for it. How hard would you work for me, Steve?”

His face heats, cock beginning to stir where it’s pressed under his computer. “Bucky. Hell.” Steve shifts again, bending over his screen to bring Bucky even closer. “I would worship you.” He bites his lip for a moment, trying not to let the embarrassment of talking like this get to him. “I would—I would kiss at your neck, just there,” he lifts a finger, tracing it over Bucky’s throat on the screen, “between the flaps of your shirt, then down undo your buttons one by one, kissing down your chest.” Steve sweeps his eyes down Bucky’s body once more. “And it would be my hand touching you, feeling you already so hard for me under my fingers.”

“Shit, Steve.” Bucky’s hand flexes against himself and he lets out the smallest of moans, barely audible to the laptop’s speakers. “What would you do next?”

Steve hums, low and dirty, smirk tugging at his lips. “I’d slide my hand inside, grip you hard and tight, maybe press my thumb right under your slit.”

Bucky shudders at that, his eyes closing for a moment, hand still moving. “Yeah,” the word comes out breathy. “You always did know what I like.”

Steve pauses a moment, then: “Show me.”

Bucky opens his eyes, staring off-center through the camera, but Steve doesn’t miss the heat in Bucky’s eyes. He bites his bottom lip again, shifting, moving his hand to the waistband of his pants, shoving them a few inches down his torso—and then he reaches inside, pulling out his beautiful cock for Steve’s display, already hard—so hard for Steve, starting to get cherry red at the tip.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes. “Yeah, just like that. Perfect.”

Bucky wraps his long fingers around himself, stroking slowly, and Steve watches every detail of it through the display. So close to the camera like this, it looks even bigger, the cool light adding all the right shadows, highlighting the thick vein at the underside of Bucky’s shaft. Bucky sweeps his thumb over the head and it comes away glistening on Steve’s screen. “Feels good Stevie,” Bucky moans, stroking hard and slow from root to tip. “Wish it was your hand though.”

Steve swallows hard. “Me too, Buck. Fuck, you’re so handsome like this. So fucking handsome.”

“Just for you. Only for you,” Bucky pants now, his hand sliding faster.

Steve thinks for a moment. “Get it wetter, Buck. I like it so much more when it’s wet.”

Bucky throws his head back at that, exhaling shakily. “W-what would you do?”

“I would suck you.” Steve’s voice is a deep lull. “Get you all nice and wet, ease the way for my hand.”

Steve doesn’t expect it when Bucky lets go of his cock, left bobbing in front of the camera but not falling, while Bucky brings his hand to his mouth, spitting into it. Steve moans, the sight and sound of Bucky on the other end of the computer getting to him. Bad. Bucky brings his hand back to his cock and picks up his strokes, the sheen of extra slick easily visible through the camera.

“Yeah. Just like that, Doll. Close your eyes now.” Bucky does, and it sends a thrill down Steve’s spine. “Now just imagine, Buck. One hand on your cock, just the way you like. Then I’d crawl between your knees, fit myself there where I belong.” Bucky whimpers. “Press myself against you, kiss your lips, bite at them until you beg me to stop. But I’ll keep my hand working you, Buck. Keep going hard and fast, and you’d be so out of it with the pleasure you’ll get that you won’t even notice I’ve shucked my pants until you feel my cock against yours.”

Steve gives in, finally, the sight in front of him and fantasy in his head too much. He slides a hand under the laptop, into his too-tight pants, tugging hard and fast at his erection. “Just imagine it, Buck.” Steve’s voice is already too breathy. “Our skin sliding against each other, so hot and hard, but like silk.” Bucky moans out Steve’s name, his eyes still shut, hand on his flesh almost aggressive now, the head of his cock looking purple in the bluish light. “And I’d grip us both, press us both together. Bring your— _shit_ —your hand down to move with mine, squeezing hard, making it as t-tight as we can. And then I’d—then we would—”

But Steve can’t finish the thought, can’t do anything other than watch and listen as Bucky falls apart on the screen, line of his body taught, head thrown back, fisting his cock so fast it’s almost a blur. Bucky’s breath catches. “S-Steve!” and then he’s coming, camera beautifully capturing every moment, from the ecstasy on Bucky’s face to the splattered wet spots on his tunic, to the shiny rivers that glisten over his fingers as he finally loosens his grip on his cock.

Steve takes in every minute detail, his hand on his own cock never ceasing. “F-Fuck, Bucky. I’m gonna—”

Bucky must’ve opened his eyes at some point, because his sated gaze finds the camera. “Then do it, Stevie. Just like if you were really here. Come with me.”

So Steve does. He lets the pleasure roll over him, coming against the inside of his slacks with a shout of Bucky’s name.

His pants feel damp and gross when he’s done, but he’s too blissed out to care. And besides, at least it wasn’t the computer. _Again_.


End file.
